


Каникулы в Мексике

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: после знакомства и взаимного спасения Тони как и обещал пригласил Уэйда в Мексику на выходные…
Relationships: Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295
Kudos: 17





	Каникулы в Мексике

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fast and Insane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111723) by [naturegirlrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirlrocks/pseuds/naturegirlrocks). 



  
**[жёлтый]** и _{белый}_ — в комиксах голоса в голове Дэдпула говорят с разным акцентом и показываются в разного вида табличках.  
  
 **Каникулы в Мексике**  
  
В Тихуане было охренительно жарко. Без работающего на всю мощь кондиционера даже супердышащий спандексный костюм Дэдпула быстро стал бы мешком с вкрутую сваренными яйцами. За окном бронированного авто пролетали пустынные пейзажи с куцыми островками зелени на фоне ослепительно синего неба. Заинтересованно таращась по сторонам, Уэйд подумал, что растения в Мексике либо отращивали колючки, либо напоминали связки воткнутых рукоятками в песок обоюдоострых ножей. Природа тут имела крутой характер, и люди наверняка тоже.  
  
Предстоящий уикенд обещал быть грандиозным. Они с Тони Старком катили по Мексике в крутющей тачке, слушали джаз и попивали холодную колу, будто киношные торчки из шестидесятых. Впереди лежал Акапулько с белоснежными пляжами, толпами полуголых туристов и «Маргаритой» в высоком розовом стаканчике с соломинкой и чёрт его знает чем ещё.  
  
Прильнув к стеклу физиономией, Уэйд восторженно взвизгнул, как поймавшая букет подружка невесты. Тони повернулся к нему, но не заметил за окном ничего интересного.  
  
— Домик сучного Санчеса! Охуеть, как настоящий! Господи, на мне что, Шлем счастья?! — Уэйд на всякий случай потрогал макушку. — Счастье-счастье, кайф-кайф! Не подпевайте, вы вечно путаете слова… Эй, Блестяшка, эту поездку точно не спонсируют наркобарыги, из которых я недавно всё дерьмо выбил?!  
  
Тони с безмятежной улыбкой отхлебнул колу.  
  
— Я подумал, кто-то вроде тебя рядом не помешает.  
  
 _{Он в нас нуждается!}_  
  
 **[Ебать, мы теперь, типа, Мстители?!]**  
  
— Кто-то, знающий фильмографию Барбары Стрейзанд наизусть? — уточнил Уэйд, аккуратно повернувшись так, чтобы катанами не процарапать на потолке свои инициалы.  
  
— Кто-то очень сильный и почти бессмертный. Ну, это официальная версия, которую я озвучил команде, — усмехнулся Тони, мысленно добавив «чтобы меня не упекли в психушку». — На самом деле, после конференции поедем отрываться. Ты же всё ещё сохнешь по мексиканской кухне?  
  
 _{Он помнит, что мы любим есть!}_  
  
 **[Соситесь уже, только поближе к городу, чтобы нас не выбросили на обочину.]**  
  
Уэйд картинно прижал руки к тому месту, где за маской предполагался рот.  
  
— Папочка, тебе доложили, что я вёл себя хорошо, и ты решил вернуться? Как жаль, что мама не дожила до этого дня — сраные диснеевские клише!  
  
Тони мягко рассмеялся. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он чертовски доволен своим решением. Примерно как сборкой ракеты «Иерихон» или идеей засунуть ядерный реактор в грудную клетку.  
  
— Слушай, а где бодипозитивный Винсент Вега, это же не он за рулём? — поинтересовался Уэйд совсем другим тоном.  
  
— Ты о Хэппи? Взял больничный, — Тони разочарованно пожал плечами. — Точнее, это я заставил его взять. Бедняга сильно траванулся.  
  
Уэйд тактично умолчал о том, как они с Хоганом накануне обмывали щедрые подарочки Старка, перепробовав всё из халявного меню. Он-то думал, Хогана тошнит от прокрученной в двадцать третий раз «Поющие под дождём»…  
  
— И кстати, папуля, — Уэйд наклонился и доверительно сжал колено Тони. **[Блядь, мы полапали самого Тони Старка!]** _{Не мой эту руку и не дрочи ею.}_ — Если захочешь перевести наши отношения в другую плоскость — горизонтальную, например, — только дай знать. В колледже меня научили паре крутых штук.  
  
Тони и впрямь сделался главным поклонником его банальных шуток, раз так непринуждённо смеялся каждый раз. Но судя по тому, каким отстранённым на пару секунд стало его лицо, головной дисплей предательски выдал, что никакого колледжа Уэйд не заканчивал.  
  
В Акапулько, куда они направлялись, устраивали важную пресс-конференцию. Что-то про инновационную систему фильтрации океанической воды, которая сделает Тихий океан ещё и чистым. Скукотища. Тони Старка поблагодарят за то, что он направляет бабло в мирное русло, а толпа голодных журналюг и зевак подерётся за право запечатлеть каждый миллиметр его шикарного костюма. Все официальные дела Тони закончил в Мехико на закрытом научном форуме, а в Акапулько их ждало что-то типа церемонии награждения с ковровой дорожкой и бесплатными напитками для гостей. И куда без ежегодной акции от местной мафии — «сколоти состояние и получи пулю в лоб».  
  
— Мне пришла куча угроз, — вдруг насмешливо произнёс Тони, словно речь шла о валентинках, которые он выгребал из почтового ящика каждый февраль. — Анонимных, разумеется. Если построить очистительные системы, кто-то должен за ними следить. Плюс охранные дроны и роботы-ремонтники. Кое-кто хочет жирные проценты сверху за сохранность. Но оплачивать из своего кармана расходы местных наркокартелей мне неохота. Вообще-то, всё улажено, но местные горячие парни могут попробовать взять реванш.  
  
— Оу, так ты позвал меня на мясную вечеринку? — Уэйд по-собачьи склонил голову набок и машинально коснулся висящей на перевязи гранаты. — Канапешечки из человечины и мудаки в собственном соку? Веганы будут в бешенстве!  
  
 _{Это всего лишь работа, а ты сопли распустил.}_  
  
«Скажи это Кейт Миддлтон, паршивец!»  
  
 **[Купился на жрачку и домик, как малолетка из Канзаса.]**  
  
Тони вздохнул и устало откинул голову на спинку сиденья, так что кончик слегка заострённой бородки смотрел вверх, будто стрела. По-иисусьи сексуально!  
  
— Честно? Я позвал тебя набухаться и потусить, может, подцепить пару знойных красоток. По-моему, с компанией я не прогадал. Читать мне нотации о ЗППП и нравственности, как Кэп, ты точно не станешь.  
  
Уэйд молча таращился на Тони. Все трое были в лёгкой прострации.  
  
— Правда, так ты будешь привлекать кучу внимания, — скептично добавил Тони, ткнув пальцем в его сторону. — И я не только про боевую амуницию. Не хочешь сменить прикид?  
  
— А в шортах и гавайке я точно сольюсь с толпой, — хмыкнул Уэйд и на секунду приподнял маску, обнажая испещрённые шрамами шею и подбородок. — Местной детворе скажу, что провозил наркоту в заднице, и не стоит связываться с барыгами, которые не оплачивают страховку.  
  
— Ладно, остряк, тогда хотя бы не свети пушками. Надеюсь, на вечеринке все будут слишком заняты разглядыванием меня.  
  
Уэйд согласился, что перспектива достаточно заманчивая, чтобы люди продавали свои почки для приобретения места поближе к сцене. А потом вдруг на полном ходу открыл дверь автомобиля и высунулся наружу спиной вперёд, как трусливый парашютист, пытающийся забаррикадировать проход.  
  
— Эй, ты что задумал… — Тони обеспокоенно подался вперёд, но его рука схватила только воздух.  
  
Дурачась, Уэйд послал ему воздушный поцелуй и выпрыгнул наружу, оттолкнувшись так, что машину тряхнуло. Обычный человек остался бы валяться на дороге с переломанным позвоночником, но Уэйд легко приземлился на ноги.  
  
— Мне нужно проветрить голову, не скучай, железяка!  
  
Обескураженный Тони наблюдал в зеркало заднего вида, как Уэйд беспечно отряхивает костюм и исчезает в облаке рыжей пыли.  
  
«Что за парень, — хмыкнув, подумал Тони и задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Но будь я бессмертным, наверное, и не такое бы выкинул…»  
  
— Мистер Старк, через две минуты будем на месте, — вежливо сообщил водитель, прерывая его размышления.  
  
«Надеюсь, я его не переоценил», — подумал Тони, машинально ослабив галстук. На хрен галстуки.  
  
  
 **Адская кухня**  
  
— Мистер Старк! Мистер Старк! — надрывающие глотку журналисты обступили его, пытаясь подсунуть микрофон как можно ближе. Ужасно непрофессионально, но Тони улыбался и делал вид, что всё в порядке. Во-всяком случае, пока они не перешли к рукоприкладству.  
  
Тони пожалел, что отказался от идеи спуститься на ковровую дорожку с воздуха в своей последней броне. Но в Мексике его бы приняли совсем не так, как в родном Нью-Йорке. Для мексиканцев Железный человек в первую очередь — опасное оружие. И если Тони Старк хотел оставаться здесь дорогим гостем, ему нельзя было ранить нежные военно-патриотические чувства граждан.  
  
— Это правда, что всю работу на предприятии будут выполнять роботы? — выкрикнула молодая девушка с пронзительным взглядом и солдатской стрижкой, единственная, которая не пыталась засунуть микрофон Тони в рот.  
  
— Самую тяжёлую и грязную — да, — с готовностью ответил Тони, улыбнувшись так, словно не видел этих немигающих акульих глаз напротив. — Но роботов контролируют люди. Потребуются инженеры, программисты…  
  
— Люди со стороны, — перебила его журналистка, на чьей груди Тони мимоходом разглядел бэйджик с именем «Фрида», — ваши специалисты, ведь у нас нет заведений, выпускающих…  
  
Кто-то грубо оттеснил девушку плечом и начал спрашивать, сколько на данный момент у Железного человека видов брони. Фрида отступила и затерялась в толпе. Тони переборол раздражение из-за сорвавшегося разговора и ответил, что информация секретная, но их больше десяти.  
  
Всё проходило предсказуемо и скучно. После главной речи Тони должен был отправиться на закрытый приём, но подумывал сослаться на плохое самочувствие и остаться в номере с личными запасами алкоголя и киношек — для этого у него была отличная компания.  
  
Он развлекался, пытаясь отыскать в толпе Дэдпула. Тони верил, что тот ошивается поблизости — к задаче охранять Тони Старка от плохих парней Уэйд явно отнёсся серьёзно, несмотря на всё дурачество. Иногда Тони замечал кого-то вдали в нелепом огромном сомбреро. Даже готов был поклясться, что внизу мелькал ярко-красный костюм… Маскировка была одинаково тупая и эффективная — без своего оружия в лучшем случае Уэйд будет напоминать неудачливого косплеера или маскота БДСМ-клуба. Представив подобное зрелище, Тони расплылся в глупой ухмылке и понял, что она слегка не вяжется с речью о печальных последствиях токсичных выбросов в океан.  
  
— Кхм, да, итак, выбросы… Процент токсичных выбросов с каждым годом… — откашлявшись, Тони попытался вернуться к теме, но его внимание привлекла суматоха в задних рядах. Подумав, что разбушевались фанаты, решившие подобраться к кумиру поближе, он как можно дружелюбнее выкрикнул: — Эй, ребята, меня на всех хватит, лучше притормозите и попробуйте местные заку…  
  
Конец фразы заглушил выстрел. Кто-то закричал, и крик подействовал быстрее пули — началась паника, люди бросали бокалы и разбегались в разные стороны. Пытались, точнее: местная охрана неожиданно окружила их кольцом и, угрожая пушками, заставила всех лечь на землю. Тони решил плюнуть на дипломатию и вызвать броню, хотя бы M24, как вдруг почувствовал между лопаток что-то острое и широкое.  
  
— Если не хотите, чтобы я проколола вас как пиньяту и посмотрела, что же там внутри, не двигайтесь, — предупредил знакомый женский голос.  
  
— Тоже не любите, когда прерывают на самом интересном? — усмехнулся Тони и обернулся через плечо. Он решил, что если бы его хотели убить, то убили бы сразу, поэтому можно и понаглеть.  
  
Чёрные глаза Фриды злобно сверкнули, и клинок ощутимо ткнулся в спину, грозя продырявить пиджак, а затем и его владельца.  
  
— Если наденете броню или вызовете подмогу, эти люди пострадают, — угрожающе произнесла Фрида, — и останутся несмываемым пятном на вашей совести.  
  
— Было рискованно ставить на то, что она у меня есть, — лучезарно улыбнулся ей Тони. — Верите жёлтой прессе?  
  
— О, мистер Старк, — Фрида снисходительно хмыкнула, и Тони заметил за её спиной парочку молчаливых головорезов в масках, на которых были нарисованы весело скалящиеся «калака» — черепа в стиле Дня Мёртвых. — Даже не пытайтесь строить из себя гангстера. Вы сопливый лицемер, думающий, что ему всё сойдёт с рук, стоит только улыбнуться в камеру. Припёрлись в нашу страну, ведёте себя так, будто всех осчастливили, хотя попросту выкачаете кучу денег с этой земли, а наши люди останутся без рабочих мест…  
  
Тони тяжело вздохнул. В последнее время ему везло на фанатиков, готовых впахивать за идею. Тони прикидывал, успеет ли облачиться в броню до того, как они начнут стрельбу. Если только…  
  
— Знаете, я ещё тогда, во время интервью, понял, что между нами что-то промелькнуло, — произнёс Тони, обернувшись. — Какая-то искра, она…  
  
— Что ты несёшь, идиот? — Фрида явно опешила, но не тронулась с места. Этого и не требовалось.  
  
— Отвлекаю тебя, дорогуша, — подмигнул ей Тони.  
  
Гигантское соломенное сомбреро пролетело над их головами, словно летучая мышь. Один из «скелетов» нервно выстрелил в воздух, продырявив шляпу.  
  
— Ва де компрас конмиго?! — Дэдпул бодро спрыгнул с подвесов сцены. — Эл пага ла куэнта!  
  
Клинок его катаны прошёл в дюйме от плеча Тони и вонзился в стоящую позади Фриду. Та вскрикнула и отпрянула, но не выпустила оружие — длинное грубое мачете, которым хорошо срезать кукурузу и головы миллиардеров.  
  
— Не убивай никого, Пул! — едва успел выкрикнуть Тони, поняв, что если Уэйд войдёт во вкус, его будет не остановить. Убийство кучки идейных наёмников сделало бы из них мучеников в глазах бедняков и пример для подражания всем, кто настроен против иностранных боссов. «Злобный Железный человек убивает, чтобы его деньги не пошли ко дну» — не этого ли он пытался избежать?  
  
— Я всё равно сдеру с тебя полную плату. — Уэйд ударил ногой подлетевшего с автоматом наперевес бородача, и тот отлетел в сторону и врезался в стенд. — «Классика» или «всю ночь», дорогуша?!  
  
— Пирожочки, — невозмутимо ответил Тони, не изменяя любимому кодовому слову.  
  
— Больной ублюдок, — не без восхищения произнёс Уэйд, отрубив катаной направленное в него дуло.  
  
Броня активировалась и направилась навстречу хозяину, пока вооружённые «скелеты» в ужасе пытались предугадать траекторию безумных движений Дэдпула, разом позабыв о заложниках — своя шкура дороже. Тони решил, что может выгодно обыграть ситуацию: никого не придётся пугать, напротив, он будет тошнотворно добр и понятлив, как Санта-Клаус из супермаркета.  
  
Пока броня растекалась по телу, будто разумная ртуть, Тони невольно залюбовался работой Уэйда — тот разбрасывал врагов, как шары для боулинга, если бы правила игры придумал чокнутый. В сторону отлетела чья-то судорожно сжимающая автомат рука… Это ещё можно было списать на несчастный случай, но следовало поспешить.  
  
Тони взмыл в воздух, прихватив с собой отчаянно матерящегося на испанском здоровяка — судя по переводу, автоматически всплывающему на дисплее, тот имел что-то против матушки Тони.  
  
— Это ранит моё сердце, — печально заметил Тони, разжал захват, и здоровяк быстро поцеловал землю, рухнув на парочку приятелей.  
  
Тони словно играл в тетрис, пытаясь уложить противников в ряды так, чтобы они «взаимоуничтожались». Система помогала уклоняться от выстрелов, Уэйд пускал в ход только катаны, что было даже хуже — разбросанные повсюду окровавленные части тел на первых полосах газет Тони видеть не хотел. Тем более, заложники затаив дыхание следили за боем, а кто-то даже украдкой снимал происходящее на смартфон.  
  
— Уэйд, просто обезвредь их! — выкрикнул Тони, неуверенный, что Дэдпул слышит сейчас хоть что-то, кроме голосов в своей сумасшедшей башке. — Это не наша вечеринка.  
  
— Тогда придумай стоп-слово! — Уэйд ударом ноги отправил кого-то в полёт.  
  
— Ты серьёзно?!  
  
Договорить приземлившийся Тони не успел: обезумевшая Фрида, несмотря на ранение, кинулась на него с мачете. Всё это время она тихо лежала на земле в груде своих отрубившихся приятелей, затаившись, и Тони не обратил на неё внимания. Тепловизор не помогал в гуманной драчке.  
  
Тони мог выстрелить лазером и убить её или ударить рукой в броне и покалечить. Ещё он мог и дальше просто стоять, наблюдая, как Фрида безуспешно пытается выковырять его из брони ножиком, будто анчоус из консервной банки.  
  
Дэдпул моральные дилеммы решал гораздо быстрее — появившись из-за спины, он грубо отпихнул Фриду от Тони, как щенка, и та упала на землю.  
  
— Эй, Фуриоса, сиквел сам себя не снимет, вали-ка в Пустошь, дамочка! Что-о? Молчащие мужики реально заводят… — Дэдпул восторженно кивнул самому себе и позерски скрестил катаны. — Сейчас в прямом эфире покажем, как тебе оттяпали руку.  
  
— Пул, я же сказал, не трогай её! — раздражённо выкрикнул Тони. — Просто сдадим девчонку местной полиции.  
  
— А я сказал придумай стоп-слово! — Уэйд развернулся к нему. — Обламываешь нам всё веселье, зануда!  
  
— Мочи её! — радостно закричал какой-то парень, один из тех, кто снимал всё на смартфон и, наверное, уже собирал «лайки», слив видео в интернет. — Она хотела убить Железного человека!  
  
— Вот, синьор знает, о чём говорит! Ворвёмся в тренды ютуба! Утрите сопли, малолетки и пожиратели пенопласта, мы с Блестяшкой…  
  
Тони не успел ничего предпринять — с такой позиции он мог выстрелить только лучом и наверняка задел бы Уэйда. Фрида взмахнула мачете, запнулась и едва не рухнула, но удар всё же достиг цели, хоть и другой.  
  
Уэйд огорчённо смотрел на свою правую ногу, сиротливо лежащую на полу в луже крови.  
  
— Святой Баки, ну и кто зафигачит мне крутой металлический протез?!  
  
  
 **Личный Иисус**  
  
— Мистер Старк, мы приносим вам глубокие извинения и надеемся, что это не повлияет на отношения между нашими… — в десятый раз повторял прибывший лично министр внутренней безопасности Мексики, пока его не перебил душераздирающий крик.  
  
— Господи, моя нога, нога! Кто-нибудь, позовите священника! — Уэйд драматично валялся на земле, баюкая отрезанную конечность. — Что?.. Эй, я уже вышел из того возраста, когда мог их заинтересовать!  
  
— Ваш… напарник… несколько превысил допустимую самооборону… — передёрнув плечами, пробормотал министр, краем глаза наблюдая, как агенты запихивают обезвреженных террористов в машины. — Но мы со всем пониманием…  
  
— Свет! — прохрипел Уэйд. — Я вижу… свет… и матушку, она улыбается мне с небес! И крошка Джимми, которого забрала чахотка…  
  
Министр побледнел и беспомощно уставился на Тони.  
  
— Дело в том, что я прибыл сюда без особой охраны и прикрытия, как простой гость, и это не напарник, а друг, которому пришлось спасать мою задницу. Он серьёзно пострадал, притом из-за меня: это я не хотел лишних жертв и попросил никого не убивать, — Тони поморщился, — хотя, положа руку на сердце, мы с вами понимаем, что я оказал бы Мексике большую услугу.  
  
— Я лишь хотел сказать, что мы сами всё уладим, — заверил его министр и бросил на Уэйда обескураженный взгляд. — Ему срочно надо в больницу.  
  
— Я о нём позабочусь. Под мою ответственность, министр, не беспокойтесь, — Тони едва удержался от того, чтобы подмигнуть, и с трудом сохранял серьёзное выражение лица. Пусть даже вид покалеченного Уэйда внушал ему огромное чувство вины, о котором он старался сейчас не думать.  
  
— Ты отправишь меня на небеса к родным? — радостно спросил Уэйд и даже протянул руки, когда Тони в броне Железного человека подошёл к нему вплотную. — Хотя я бы предпочёл нижний этаж. Там вечеринки погорячее и есть Элвис.  
  
— Ага. Доставка первым классом, — хмыкнул Тони. — Вообще-то, я хотел воспользоваться машиной. Банально, но что поделать.  
  
— А как же последнее желание умирающего?! — расстроился Уэйд.  
  
— А ты умираешь?  
  
— Когда-нибудь же умру, — невозмутимо ответил Уэйд, — даже Санте пишут заранее!  
  
— Да иди ты, — устало вздохнул Тони.  
  
И всё же до отеля они добирались по воздуху.  
  
Спустя полчаса Тони тащил Уэйда по лестнице чёрного хода, закинув его руку себе на плечо. От идеи воспользоваться лифтом, привлекая внимание столпившейся в фойе прессы, он сразу отказался. Уэйд всё ещё был тяжеленным двухметровым засранцем, поэтому броня пригодилась уже трижды — теперь в качестве подъёмника.  
  
— Что бы сказали твои родители, — патетично начал Уэйд, — узнав, что ты подцепил одноногую девчонку и тащишь её в номер?  
  
— Не знаю, — если бы не броня, Тони пожал бы плечами, — меня вырастил дворецкий. Наверное, сказал бы, что леди сначала нужно предложить выпить.  
  
— Стоп-стоп. Дворецкий? — Уэйд резко остановился, заставив Тони чертыхнуться. — Мы сейчас идём в твою Бэт-пещеру, угадал?!  
  
— Не знаю, о чём ты, — фыркнул Тони, — поэтому просто заткнись и хотя бы не мешай.  
  
Спустя десять минут вымотанный Тони сидел в кресле со стаканом виски в руках и наблюдал, как Уэйд счастливо скачет по номеру на одной ноге. Он переоделся в шорты и футболку с Микки-Маусом — у Тони такой одежды не было, значит, одолжил у кого-то из местных жителей… А вот маску Уэйд так и не снял. На месте его второй ноги кожа почти мгновенно затянулась, а в середине появился нелепый отросток — как сучок в центре спила на пне. Крохотный зачаток ноги. Тони читал про поразительную регенерацию Уэйда, но вживую всё равно выглядело круче. Наверное, в таких пустяковых драках ранений тот ещё не получал…  
  
— Да не парься ты так, — беспечно махнул Уэйд, даже не поворачиваясь к Тони, — она скоро отрастёт. Будет как новенькая. Ну, вернее, как свежепогрызенная раком, он-то никуда не девается. И кстати, к ужину нас не жди, — предупредил Уэйд, крутанувшись на ноге, — я записался на уроки сальсы.  
  
Тони устало показал ему средний палец и отпил из стакана.  
  
— Мне надо поспать, и тебе бы не помешало. В качестве извинений мне выделили настоящую охрану, да и вряд ли на нас сегодня кто-то ещё позарится.  
  
— Как ты оцениваешь наше третье свидание по шкале от одиннадцати до шестидесяти девяти? — спросил Уэйд. — Или предпочитаешь дроби? Эй, вы не в счёт… Да он и так в курсе!  
  
— Не знаю насчёт цифр… — Тони поморщился и машинально потёр ушибленную спину. — Но было не так больно, как на втором.  
  
— В этом деле важен опыт, — серьёзно кивнул Уэйд, достав из бара бутылку пива, — и размер партнёра.  
  
— Мачете было здоровенным, — вспомнил Тони, одновременно представив, с какими физиономиями их идиотский диалог слушали бы Мстители. Клинт точно предпочёл бы отключить слуховой аппарат. — Зато у тебя катан целых две.  
  
Уэйд так внимательно уставился на него, что Тони счёл благоразумным отправиться спать.  
  
На следующее утро отросток уже приобрёл очертания ноги с пальцами. Уэйд сообщил, что отправляется на конкурс чечётки и ему нужны лучшие ботинки, какие есть у Тони. Тот флегматично дожёвывал яичницу, проматывая виртуальную новостную ленту. Вчерашний инцидент представили как «вероломное покушение на дорогого гостя Мексики» — хоть что-то хорошее. Фрида оказалась дочкой какого-то высокопоставленного чиновника, которого выперли со службы, но, видно, у папули сохранились связи. Теперь это была внутренняя разборка Мексики. Люди серьёзно не пострадали, но Тони уже позаботился, чтобы им оплатили лечение в лучшей клинике и подарили разных технологических безделушек от «Старк Индастриз».  
  
— Как выходные, Тони? — будничный голос Наташи раздался в динамике. — Кое-кто рвался ехать тебя спасать. Попросил сохранить своё доброе имя в тайне.  
  
— Передай Стиву, что место няньки уже занято, — беззлобно проворчал Тони, не сдержав улыбки. — Всё путём, мы с Пулом быстро разобрались. Привезу вам текилы для богатых гринго, а Кэпу открытку.  
  
— Не скучай, пупсик, мы с парнями идём давить виноград! — крикнул Уэйд из ванной, демонстрируя почти отросшую до нужного размера ногу. Не хватало меньше дюйма.  
  
— Вы с тем чокнутым живёте в одном номере? — узнав голос, Наташа явно развеселилась. — Погоди… Ого, Стив сказал плохое слово.  
  
— Не ревнуйте, дети, папочка скоро вернётся с подарками и всё расскажет, — Тони усмехнулся и покачал головой, отключив связь.  
  
— «Кунг-фу Панда» или «Золотые девочки»? — успевший куда-то отлучиться Уэйд возник в дверях, держа в руках диски с названными фильмами.  
  
— Жизнь не готовила меня к такому выбору, — признал Тони, разминая затёкшие плечи. — А как же виноград?  
  
— Парни не обидятся. Не каждый день зависаешь с Железным Бэтменом.  
  
— С железным кем? — рассмеялся Тони.  
  
— А, забей. Пасхалка только для фанатов, — Уэйд сделал пальцами воздушные кавычки.  
  
Они посмотрели и «Панду», и серию «Девочек», а на закуску — мексиканский боевичок с колоритными мужиками и парой скупых фраз на сценарий. Тони научил Уэйда, как пить настоящую текилу с сангритой, а Уэйд, как благодарный ученик, притащил откуда-то вкуснейшие тако. Тони было так хорошо, что он забыл о планах встряхнуть ночные клубы Акапулько.  
  
— Слушай, как именно это у тебя работает? — наконец не выдержал Тони. — Отрастёт любая часть тела, даже голова? Это больно? И почему шрамы появляются даже после регенерации?  
  
Тони присел на корточки напротив успевшего расслабленно развалиться в кресле Уэйда. Тот странно покосился на него. Из-за непроницаемой маски было невозможно понять настоящее выражение его лица.  
  
— Это как высвободить на волю детёныша Чужого, только без кровищи и сексапильной Рипли. Хочешь пару экспериментов над людьми, мистер благотворительность? — Уэйд иронично склонил голову набок.  
  
— Ты не против? — спросил Тони, и, будто ситуация выглядела недостаточно двусмысленно, почему-то виновато погладил шероховатую поверхность бедра, ещё не успевшую покрыться грубыми шрамами. Странно, но те не казались ему кусками омертвевшей кожи. Они словно были частью его тела, такой же естественной, как волосы или родинки. Впрочем, волос как раз не было, а вот родинки…  
  
Тони был захмелевшим, расслабленным, но не пьяным, хотя они неплохо налегли на выпивку.  
  
— К слову, я вроде как даже не гей, — словно между прочим произнёс Тони, — но лапать тебя мне определённо нравится.  
  
— А я не тайская школьница, — поделился сокровенным Уэйд, — но член в руке держал. И даже не только свой.  
  
Тони усмехнулся и поднял взгляд.  
  
— Кажется, это плохая идея…  
  
— Прямо как всё, что ты делаешь. Никогда не мечтал отыметь Мисс Олимпию? — Уэйд поиграл мускулами.  
  
— Ты ведь сопляк ещё, да? — с сомнением протянул Тони, расстёгивая рубашку.  
  
— Не волнуйся, дедуля, проблем с законом не будет.  
  
Тони осознал, что пытается стянуть с Уэйда одежду, а тот ему всячески помогает. Уэйд наполовину приподнял маску и прижался ко рту Тони своим, неожиданно послушно впуская его язык. Пока они жадно целовались, Тони вставил колено между ног всё ещё сидящего в кресле Уэйда, и тот сжал его бёдрами и слегка потёрся пахом. Его член, уже твёрдый, отчётливо выделялся под тканью костюма. Тони льстила такая реакция. Возможно, сказалась выпивка, но сам он ещё не достиг полной боевой готовности.  
  
— У тебя словно тройничок, — прервав поцелуй, радостно сообщил Уэйд и постучал указательным пальцем по виску. — Они у меня близнецы-мулаты.  
  
— Оргазм у вас тоже тройной?  
  
 **[Да я уже дважды спустил в штаны!]**  
  
 _{Я ещё даже до того, как мы начали сосаться.}_  
  
— Расслабься, мистер Исключительный, Эластика берёт всё на себя, — хмыкнул Уэйд, словно считывая его настрой.  
  
Спустя минуту Уэйд уже сосал член Тони, старательно лаская головку. Облизывал гладкие яйца. Наверное, когда есть всё, появляется время даже на эпиляцию. Дэдпул тоже везде был гладким — слава экспериментам над людьми! Сэкономил хренову кучу денег на воске.  
  
Тони чувствовал себя как спортсмен, вместо уютной спортивной стенки оказавшийся на суровом плато Эвереста. Под ладонями пружинили мускулы. Дэдпул весь состоял из мускулов и шрамов. Ну, и не затыкающегося рта.  
  
— Так как насчёт стоп-слова? Нет, это не пойдёт, сказал же! Чимичанга? — с сомнением предложил Уэйд, уже обнажённый. Шершавая кожа, напоминающая кожуру авокадо, Тони давно не пугала. Было интересно, какая она под пальцами. Чувствовал ли Уэйд хоть что-то, или, кроме не затронутого шрамами члена, эрогенных зон у него не осталось?  
  
— Обойдёмся без… — хрипло ответил Тони и увидел у него в руках маленький тюбик. — Смазка?  
  
— Не волнуйся, это для меня, — Уэйд подмигнул ему, выдавив немного на пальцы. — Точнее, в меня.  
  
Он неожиданно легко вставил в себя два пальца и пошевелил ими. Похоже, опция «всё включено» работала исключительно для Тони Старка, хотя тот предпочёл бы сделать всё сам, как обычно.  
  
В последний момент Уэйд хотел было снять маску, но вдруг произнёс:  
  
— Если хочешь, я буду в ней.  
  
— Это будет похоже на рождественское порно с изнасилованием, — фыркнул Тони. — Кончай ломаться. Я уже всё видел.  
  
Уэйд пожал плечами и стянул маску. Возможно, когда-то у него была красивая мордашка, по ясным глазам и голливудской улыбке текли девчонки... И не только. Отвернувшись, тот встал на колени и прогнулся, слегка оттопырив задницу.  
  
— Давай уже, Железяка, или придётся заполнять пустоту чем под руку подвернётся. Кстати, у меня чувствительные соски.  
  
 **[У меня нет.]**  
  
 _{Они же общие, идиот.}_  
  
Тони медленно вошёл в него...  
  
Он представлял себе безумный секс совсем не так. Пятичасовой секс-марафон, анальный массаж, двух мулаток-близняшек, владеющих секретной техникой. Но точно не подражание голосам разных людей в постели.  
  
— Знаешь, с Кэпом в конце… было лишнее, — Тони поморщился. — Это как мёртвые щенята, только лицо Стива.  
  
— Всегда хотел это сказать и не нашёл лучшего повода, — пожал плечами Уэйд, перекатываясь на спину и затягиваясь воображаемой сигаретой. — Было охуенно!  
  
— Вот уж точно. — Тони покосился на него. Что полагается делать, когда трахнулся с кем-то, носящим спандекс и слушающим голоса в голове? Девчонку он бы быстро выпроводил, чтобы выспаться, или, на худой конец, приобнял, будь у него лиричное настроение.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что это всё как-то банально? — Уэйд будто снова прочитал его мысли. — Типа, я повёлся на твоё бабло и популярность…  
  
— А я, соответственно, на твою смазливую мордашку и юность, — поддакнул Тони, и оба заржали.  
  
— В сериках такое называют мезальянсом. Ты же гений. В пять лет уже наверняка решал логарифмы.  
  
— Ага, а ещё мечтал стать динозавром. Впрочем, потом я просто вырос и понял, что это невозможно. Но если мне только предложить… — Тони изобразил мечтательное выражение лица.  
  
— Я даже знаю, каким, — Уэйд хмыкнул, — стопудово — тирексом. Попсятник!  
  
Тони соврал, что трицератопсом.  
  
  
 **Бонус от шеф-повара**  
  
Посреди ночи Тони проснулся от того, что кто-то облизывал его напряжённый член. Ему хотелось помочиться, и он боялся, что желания совпадут. Уэйду, судя по рвению, было похрену.  
  
— Ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь? — хриплым спросонья голосом спросил Тони.  
  
— Нет, Спящая красавица. Белочки нашептали, что тебе одиноко, — Уэйд отстранился, ища что-то под кроватью.  
  
— Ты хотел сказать… Белоснежка, — предположил Тони.  
  
— Не-а, ты разве видишь тут семерых стрёмных карликов? Только если они слепились в одного стрёмного верзилу…  
  
Тони понял, что Уэйд искал смазку — ощутил её холодную вязкость на пальцах, которые тот приставил к его анусу. Указательный палец некоторое время приятно ласкал его снаружи, а затем осторожно проник внутрь. Тони ханжой не был, и всё же ощущения были не такие, как от ласковых проворных пальчиков азиатских проституток: Уэйд мог одной рукой сломать человека пополам. Но сейчас действовал осторожно и смотрел на него своими тёмными собачьими глазами, неглубоко проникая пальцем и то и дело вбирая член в рот. Тони чуть выгнулся, толкнувшись бёдрами вверх, и кончил с протяжным стоном.  
  
— Скажи, было супер? — радостный Уэйд подмигнул ему, отстранившись. — Это пальцы моей счастливой руки — её отрывали в два раза реже.  
  
 **[Пиздобол, ты перестал считать после пятнадцати!]**  
  
— Мне понравилось, — честно признал Тони. — Как-нибудь повторим.  
  
Последнюю часть фразы он произнёс с вопросительной интонацией, которую можно было принять за неуверенное утверждение. Тони ненавидел усложнять жизнь себе и другим людям. Возможно, Уэйд разделял его взгляды.  
  
— Не парься. Мы всё равно друзяшечки и всё такое. Всегда можешь поплакаться мне в спандекс или позвать мочить говнюков. И знаешь что?.. — Голый Уэйд картинно встал напротив распахнутого окна. — В следующий раз сверху я! …или ты. Договоримся.  
  


**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
